penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
User blog:Ellen siren/07-GHOST (2)
07-GHOST : OP & ED (ID LYRICS (INDONESIAN LYRICS)) OPENING: AKA NO KAKERA, by YUKI SUZUKI English= I heard your voice go hoarse as you screamed "Unravel the darkness that resides in your memories" Whenever you took the last resort, Somebody wound up getting hurt True, you may have lost sight of what's true and what isn't, but in order to regain your shine you must cross over thousands of years worth of time While embracing the red fragments that shall never return You continue on your wanderings Until the day I can see you again, until I can see those eyes again My chest will be overflowing with The blue fragments you've been searching for Hold your memories close As you embark on a never-ending journey |-| Rōmaji= kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta kioku no naka no yami wo hodoite itsumo saigo no kotae erande wa dareka wo kizutsuketeta sou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama ni kagayaki modosu tame kimi wa ikusen no toki wo koete iku modoranai aka no kakera nigirishimete samayoitsuzuketeku kimi wo utsushidaseru sono hitomi wo sagashi dasu made sagashiteta ao no kakera mune ni afurete iku kioku wo dakishimete owaru koto no nai tabi he to |-| Kanji= 乾いた叫び声が聞こえた 記憶の中の闇を解いて いつも最後の答え選んでわ 誰かを傷つけてた そう何が真実か分からないままに 輝き戻すため 君は幾千の時を超えて行く 戻らない緋色のカケラ 握りしめて彷徨い続けてく 君を映し出せる その瞳を探し出すまで 探してた蒼のカケラ 胸に溢れてゆく 記憶を抱きしめて 終わる事の無い旅へと |-| Translate (ID)= (kudengar teriakan kehausan, berteriak) ("tolong hapuskan kegelapan dari ingatanku") (memiliki jawaban terakhir akan,) (selalu berakhir menyakiti seseorang) (benar, dan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran,) (kau melintasi keabadian, untuk meraih cahaya kembali) (saat menangkap serpihan merah yang tak menyatu lagi,) (kau terus bertualang) (sampai kau temukan mata yang dapat mencerminkan dirimu) (hatiku akan dipenuhi oleh) (kenangan seseorang dan) (maju menuju perjalanan tanpa akhir) ENDING: HITOMI NO KOTAE, by NORIA English= the distant and nostalgic scenery that sweet fragrance of snow, they tie down my broken memories and search for the road I must take. in this Chaotic Destiny, you may not be able to see the certainty right in front of your eyes. the small light is so far I can’t see it, if I wish enough in order to see it… I’ll lose something. but a heart that shatters the deepest darkness that heart lies right here. this flowing hymn, this warm tear spill and try to live as much as they can. these Scarlet Eyes look at the sky, and I walk the road leading to the future they found. |-| Rōmaji= tooi natsukashiki keshiki yasashii yuki no kaori togire togire no kioku wo tsumuide michi wo sagasu kuruidashita sadame ni tashika na me no mae mo nanimokamo mienai tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi negau hodo ni ushinau mono fukai yami o kirisaiteku kokoro wa koko ni aru to kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri sora wo aogu akai hitomi mitsuketa asu he no michi arukidasu |-| Kanji= 遠い懐かしき景色　やさしい雪の薫り 途切れ途切れの記憶を　紡いで道を探す 狂い出した運命（さだめ）に 確かな目の前も　何もかも見えない 遠くて見えない　小さな灯火 願うほどに失うもの 深い闇を　斬り裂いてく 心は此処に在ると 奏でる讃美歌　温かい涙 零れ落ちる　生きて行く限り 天を仰ぐ緋い瞳 見つけた　明日への道 歩き出す |-| Translate (ID)= (ditempat jauh dan penuh nostalgia, dalam kelembutan aroma salju) (kucari jalan untuk memperbaiki serpihan kenanganku) (dalam angin takdir yang berantakan) (kau mungkin tak dapat melihat keyakinan di depan matamu) (cahaya kecil yang tak dapat dilihat dari kejauhan) (semakin aku berharap, semakin aku kehilangan harapan) (dan hati yang melintasi, dalamnya kegelapan ada di sini) (himne dimainkan, dan air mata hangat) (jatuh begitu dalam untuk bangkit lagi) (panjatkan mata kemerahan itu ke langit) (dan aku berjalan menuju masa depan yang mereka temukan) Hitomi no Kotae is one of the two pieces of theme music used for the 07-Ghost series since it's anime adaption by Studio DEEN. It is used for all 25 episodes of season 1, and is sung by artist Noria, being used as the ending piece. It's opening counterpart is Aka no Kakera by Yuki Suzuki. thumb|300px|right Kategori:Posting blog